Heart Failure
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 14 | Airdate = February 22, 2017 | Viewers = 1.93 million | Writer = Ralph Gifford | Director = Nzingha Stewart | Guests = Camryn Manheim | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} Winter Premiere. When Captain Sharon Raydor and the Major Crimes Division investigates the murder of a young woman found in the LA River, their case is not only impeded by a secretive PI working for a tech industry millionaire, but also by Deputy Chief Winnie Davis (Camryn Manheim), who regards Sharon as competition for the promotion to Assistant Chief of the LAPD. The Victim * Allie King, 26-year-old ** Neck broken ** Transported to the dump site in a small space The Suspects * Jeffrey Day, victim's boyfriend ** Net worth is $700 million ** Harvard University drop-out ** Technology entrepreneur ** Apparent anger management issues *** Assaulted Cpt. Raydor during an interrogation *** Has been violent toward ex-girlfriends but has had them sign Non-Disclosure Agreements (NDA's) so they can not complain about him online * Clark Farman, Private investigator ** Hired by the victim's boyfriend to find her ** Has prepared all of the NDA's for Jeffrey Day's ex-girlfriends * Trent Myers ** Ex-boyfriend of Allie King * Diana Velez ** Ex-girlfriend of Trent Myers ** 2 Domestic violence arrests against her ex-husband Evidence * Jeffrey Day's Tesla Model X ** Tesla's "frunk", or front trunk, was used to transport the victim to the dump site. Closing the Case Guest Cast * Camryn Manheim (Deputy Chief Winnie Davis) Recurring * Jon Tenney (Acting Assistant Chief of Operations Fritz Howard) * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) * Kathe Mazur (Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs) Locations Episode Notes Andy's Health *Andy Flynn is shown to have survived his heart attack and is on light duty until he is cleared by his doctor. He is seen taking his blood pressure during the episode. Buzz Watson *Buzz receives a letter that leaves him greatly distracted and upset. *Buzz later shows Rusty the letter which is from Gabe Jones, the son of Bill Jones, the man who killed Buzz's father and uncle. In the letter, Gabe expresses how much his father regrets his actions and asks Buzz to forgive Bill so he can come home. Buzz is left conflicted by it. Rusty and Gus * Rusty, who now works as an intern in the DA's office, informs Sharon that he has gotten a text from Gus saying they need to talk about their future. Rusty is left worried about the implications. * After Gus delays talking with him, Andy helps Rusty realize that Gus might be preparing to propose. As he is not ready for marriage, Rusty is left even more worried. * Gus eventually meets with Rusty and reveals that instead of a breakup or a marriage proposal, he wants Rusty to move in with him. Phillip Stroh * Fritz Howard warns Sharon that he has received a report from Pennsylvania that indicates that Phillip Stroh may have returned to the country. Fritz calls the connection "thin" but feels that Sharon deserves to know. Job Changes *Detective Wes Nolan is shown to have joined to the squad, apparently full time. *Fritz Howard is the Acting Assistant Chief, but it is not believed he will get the job full time, due to his past as an F.B.I. agent. *Deputy Chief Winnie Davis is after the Assistant Chief job and clashes with Sharon Raydor who she sees as a threat to her position. *As part of his new aspirations, Rusty has begun working as an intern in the DA's office. As a result, his usual attire now includes a suit and tie and a shoulder bag. Rusty also joins DDA Andrea Hobbs when she is present during parts of the investigation such as interrogations. Goofs * In the episode, Fritz Howard was referred to as the Assistant Chief but this does not carry over to his uniform, as he is still shown to be wearing only two stars on his collar, indicating the rank of Deputy Chief. His badge however has the correct rank of Assistant Chief and three stars as identification. However this may be due to the fact that he's only the Acting Assistant Chief and has not been promoted to the rank. * Buzz made a radio call to dispatch on behalf of Captain Raydor as 4-King-60, indicating that it is the call sign for the commanding officer of MCD. This is incorrect, as the call sign 4-K, or King as it is known in the LAPD's phonetic alphabet, is assigned to the Robbery-Homicide Division. The numerical designation, in this case 60, would be assigned by the RHD Commanding Officer to a supervisory member of his/her division. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes